Elección
by Vismur
Summary: Dean dice si a Miguel. Evento Reverse Bang en Livejournal.


Fic para la actividad Reverse_Bang de la comunidad en Livejournal, pathofunion_es

**Titulo: **Elección

**Autor:** vismur

**Artista: **inanna_maat"

**Beta:** yvarlcris

**Fandom: **Supernatural

**Genero: **Angustia, Sobrenatural.

**Pareja/Personajes: **Dean, Sam, Miguel, Lucifer, Bobby, Castiel.

**Rating: **T +15

**No. de Palabras: **2,240

**Advertencia/Spoilers: **Destroce el final de la temporada cinco de Supernatural.

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural, junto con sus personajes o tramas no me pertenecen, cada uno pertenece a su respectivo autor, aunque realmente quisiera que fueran míos.

**Sumario:** Dean dice que sí a Miguel

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**ELECCIÓN**

– Si – la ansiada afirmación que esperaban los ángeles por fin había sido pronunciada.

La intensa luz empezó a iluminar la habitación mientras el ruido causaba destrucción a su paso, Dean se preparo para lo que oficialmente lo convertiría en un prisionero de su propio cuerpo.

Todo había empezado algunas dos semanas antes, donde todo el asunto del apocalipsis ya lo tenía tan cansado, por más que investigaban en todo el material que tenía a su alcance de cómo detener al diablo, no encontraban nada que pudiera ayudarlos, aparte de la forma más obvia, Michael. Por meses lucho por resistirse en volverse una marioneta celestial, pero pasaba el tiempo y las opciones empezaban a brillar por su ausencia. Y después de haber visto el 2014, cada día se le antojaba un poco más decir el "si".

Resistió tanto como pudo, por la confianza de las personas que quería, Sam, Bobby, Cas.

Pero todo se vino abajo cuando a Sam se le ocurrió la semejante idea de sacrificarse, diciéndole "si" a Lucifer y meterse a la jaula. Por mucho que quería confiar en su hermano, no podía, y no por él, sino por el ser rastrero que era el demonio.

La horrible sensación que se instalo en su cuerpo cuando recordó lo dicho por Lucifer del futuro, él le dijo el lugar donde su hermano iba a corresponder. Dean no dijo nada sobre el lugar, aun cuando Sam trataba de darle confianza, pero él no quería que su hermanito se sacrificara, y menos sabiendo el poder del ángel caído.

Así que mantuvo toda la información que pudiera serle útil a sus compañeros para si mismo.

- Dean – sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su hermano.

- No me gusta – volvió a repetir su opinión por centésima vez.

- Ya hemos hablado de esto, a mi tampoco me gusta, pero si hay una oportunidad… - él menor de los Winchester desvió la mirada mordiéndose el labio, no, no le gustaba para nada, pero él tuvo parte de la culpa al liberarlo, y tenia cierta obligación para meterlo de nuevo a la jaula de donde salió.

- … - pero Dean no respondió, Sam vio resignación en la postura de su hermano, creyendo que había aceptado su decisión.

_Uncertainty_

Dean no iba a dejar que su hermano simplemente se sacrificara, él era el mayor, quien debía cuidarlo, y si alguien tuviera que sacrificarse era él, nadie más.

Esta vez había tomado la decisión y no habría nadie que pudiera hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Solo que esta vez sería más cuidadoso, la última vez fue descubierto bastante fácil, pero eso tenía que cambiar.

Espero con paciencia que realmente no poseía.

_Called_

Escaparse esta vez tuvo que ser un poco más ingenioso que nunca, tener que dejar su amada bebé en el hotel de Bobby, mientras se robaba otro auto fue un golpe algo duro, tardarían unas cuantas horas en darse cuenta, si es que se dan cuenta.

Trajo todo lo necesario para invocar al arcángel, aunque tenia serias dudas de que realmente se presentara, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Condujo hasta estar en otro estado.

E hizo el ritual de llamamiento.

Espero unos minutos, un poco nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y los sentimientos mesclados entre la culpa y la sensación de estar en lo correcto.

El sonido de alas y las luces parpadeando lo saco de su ensoñación.

El arcángel estaba en medio de la habitación usando a su hermano Adam como recipiente, mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Para que me has llamado? – pregunto este, mirando a todos lados para ver si conseguía vislumbrar a sus acompañantes, los cuales eran ninguno.

- Vengo a aceptar – dijo Dean, tratando se parecer ser casual.

- ¿Para que?, ya tengo este recipiente – dijo mostrando con sus manos el cuerpo de Adam, Dean sintió un poco de malestar por eso.

- Claro – contesto con sarcasmo – no es lo mejor, pero te funcionara, supongo, y más si Lucifer consigue pronto su recipiente real – Michael era bueno en ocultar sus reacciones, pero sabia que a él no le convenía pelear con un sustituto y menos si Lucifer conseguía el real, sus poderes se manejaban mejor en el original.

- ¿Cómo se que no es una jugarreta como la ultima vez? – pregunto el arcángel.

- Vengo solo y tienes mi palabra – respondió Dean, dando entender que tendría que creer que lo haría, el arcángel tardo unos minutos en silencio.

- Bien – respondió.

- Solo prométeme que no dejaras que Sam se convierta en el recipiente de Lucifer, que regresaras a Adam al cielo y que no castigaran a Cas por rebelarse – se apresuro a decir Dean antes de ser tomado, tenía que garantizar todo lo que podía, aunque ya sabia de antemano que los ángeles no son de fiar.

- Pero… - intento objetar el arcángel.

- Promételo – dijo Dean con fuerza.

Miguel le miro impasible, en secreto pensando que hacer. Esta era la oportunidad para obtener su recipiente real, pero lo que estaba pidiendo el humano era insostenible, y, ¿Por qué estaba pensando en esa propuesta?, él podía hacer lo que quería cuando estuviera al mando del cuerpo.

- Esta bien – y con eso Dean pareció relajarse por esto.

- Entonces… - inhalo como si le ardiera el aire en los pulmones – si – y la intensa luz empezó a emerger.

_White_

_Fly_

_Peace_

Miguel no fue a buscar a Lucifer de inmediato, espero a que consiguiera su recipiente, y por fin la batalla final podría empezar, estar en su vessel original era completamente diferente al sustituto, podía sentir que su cuerpo original estaba en mejor balance con los cuerpos físicos y que sus poderes podían ser usados a toda su potencia.

Dean dormía en el interior, con su Gracia se encargo de tenerlo dormido para que no sintiera ya nada, después de todo, esta ya era la guerra de Michael y Lucifer, no había nada que podría cambiar eso. Pero que Dean durmiera venía acompañado tanto de sueños como pesadillas. Sueños de su hermano, Bobby, Cas, Lisa, John Winchester, su madre y más personas que fueron y son importantes para el rubio. En contraste, las pesadillas provenían de recuerdos en el infierno, todos dolorosos.

Ambas clases de sueños le traían un poco confundido. Pero los ignoro, pronto seria el día en que todo terminaría, y tenia que estar preparado.

_Time_

Lucifer jugueteaba con la ventana, congelando el ambiente para poder hacer figuras, el ansiado día había llegado, Sam Winchester se encontraba a su espalda, viéndolo tanto con fiereza, determinación y angustia, sonrió para sus adentros.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – pregunto casualmente, él ya sabia para que venía, pero le gustaría divertirse un poco antes que terminara este asunto, Sam trago sonoramente.

_Pain_

Sam estaba tratando lo mejor posible de mantenerse estable y mirar fijamente al diablo, en su bolsillo izquierdo se encontraban los anillos, listos y preparados para su uso, aunque le hubiera gustado tener que hacer esto con su hermano. Pero este se había ido, trato de llamarle, pero dejo su celular en el hotel, el Impala fue dejado también, lo que significaba que no quería ser encontrado, y conociendo a su hermano haría algo estúpido, el problema, es que aun no sabia que era eso estúpido que iba a hacer.

Pero el ya no podía detenerse, tenia que hacer esto y acabar la amenaza, antes de que todo el mundo lo pagará.

Y por eso se presento solo, dejando a Bobby en el hotel despotricando a su hermano por irse.

- Vengo a decirte que sí – contesto Sam, acercándose un poco más, Lucifer dejo su espalda contra la pared.

- Por fin lo has comprendido - el diablo sonrió con simpatía falsa,

- No creo que suceda eso – y la voz de alguien interrumpió el momento.

- ¿Dean? – pregunto asombrado Sam, pero al instante cerro la boca.

- Ah Michael – dijo Lucifer con gusto – llegaste justo a tiempo para ver como todo empieza tener su orden – dijo el diablo.

Pero Sam no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su hermano, no, el cuerpo de su hermano usado por Michael, comprobándolo de inmediato por la postura, la mirada y la voz, que parecía un poco mas delgada, y Sam con horror supo que su hermano se escapo para decirle el si a Michael.

- Lamento decirte que no querido hermano – respondió Michael mientras se acercaba a Sam, quien no se podía mover por el shock, son sabiendo si estar enojado o triste por la decisión de su hermano.

- ¿De que estas hablando? – Lucifer frunció el ceño, lo que tanto estaban esperando estaba siendo destrozado, otra vez.

- Que Sam tiene que irse – Michael puso los dedos en la frete de Sam, mientras que con su otra mano la metió en la chaqueta y saco los anillos – Adiós – y el castaño desapareció.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – pregunto Lucifer, ahora furioso, por fin había conseguido el sí, y venia Michael y lo arruinaba.

- Lo prometí – fue la única respuesta antes de que un sonido fuerte se escuchara.

_Uncertainty_

Sam apareció en el hotel donde un Bobby fue sorprendido.

- Muchacho, ¿Qué demonios? – pregunto con hastió, cuando se dieron cuenta que Dean se había ido, estaba tratando de encontrar al muchacho idiota, y después Sam también va, seguramente para seguir lo planeado, no estaba seguro si lo que llego era Sam o Lucifer, pero no pudo acallar su voz.

- Dean – respondió Sam, tratando de moverse.

- ¿Qué sucede con Dean? – pregunto Bobby a cierta distancia, pero Sam parecía realmente su Sam.

- Michael estaba en Dean – fue lo ultimo que contesto, Bobby parecía negar con la cabeza.

_Why?_

El vaso de Lucifer se veía más desgastado ahora que su lucha había empezado, el ángel caído era una adversario impresionante, pero Michael podía usar plenamente sus poderes gracias a que usaba su recipiente real.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto su hermano, mientras le aplicaba un fuerte golpe en el tórax.

- Ya te lo dije – respondió Michael tomando de la ropa a su hermano y lo lanzo lejos de él.

- ¿Promesas Michael? – pregunta burlonamente Lucifer – Tú solo obedeces a Padre como un perro a su amo – contesto con rabia.

Esa frase despertó un poco la ira de Michael, de cierta manera era cierto, y también era cierto que no iba a obedecer alguna otra orden si no provenía de Dios. Pero cuando estaba esperando que Lucifer tomara a Sam Winchester, el alma de Dean exigió que cumpliera su palabra, y por extraño que parezca, un alma tan insignificante podía echarle de su propio cuerpo si quería. Dean lo demostró en el momento.

También para su desgracia, sentir los sentimientos del humano era tan abrumador y no podía librarse de estos. Así que no le quedo de otra forma que cumplir. Y de cierta manera, era tiempo de acabar esto.

Michael saco los anillos de los jinetes y los lanzo al suelo, el hoyo que llevaba a la jaula se abrió, revelando un gran abismo oscuro, que esperaba ansioso para llevarse al primero que cayera en el.

- ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo Michael? – pregunto ahora Lucifer mirando el portal, obviamente esto iba en contra de lo que se supone que tenia pasar.

- Acabar – fue lo que respondió Michael mientras se lanza contra Lucifer.

_End?_

En cuanto el shock inicial se evaporo, Sam, Bobby y Cas, quien llego en ultimo momento hablando de que Michael y Lucifer habían empezado antes de tiempo el apocalipsis, se dirigieron al lugar donde se suponía que debería estar ocurriendo cosas desastrosas y fenómenos paranormales.

Pero al llegar la cuidad parecía sola, el frio de había ido, y los demonios siguieron el ejemplo al parecer. Lo que si había era un poco de destrucción, pero nada comparado con lo que esperaban encontrar.

Caminaron por algunas calles, en una se encontraron dos cuerpos tirados en el suelo, y la sombra de un círculo cerca de estos.

- ¡Dean! – grito Sam cuando reconoció a su hermano, corriendo a su lado seguido de cerca por Bobby

El otro cuerpo era de Nick.

- Esta muerto – anuncio Cas cuando se acerco a comprobar.

- ¿Y Dean? – pregunto Sam con miedo, Cas iba a contestar, cuando dirigió su vista al cielo.

_Humanity_

Michael se encontraba en el cielo, mirando los anillos de su mano, y con un simple apretón empezó a destruirlos, la única llave que quedaba tenía que ser destruida.

Con un exalto de su gracia, llamo a todos los ángeles a regresar, esto ya se había acabado. Y mandando un mensaje a cierto ángel de ojos azules.

- Esta vivo – respondió Castiel aun con la mirada en alto.

- ¿Cas? – este le regreso la mirada.

- Se acabo – fue lo ultimo que menciono Castiel cuando del sonido de plumas desapareció.

- ¿Qué se acabo? – pregunto Sam al aire.

- La fiesta – la voz algo ronca sorprendió a Sam y Bobby, quienes miraron a Dean quien abrió sus ojos – Lucifer esta en la jaula.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto preguntaron anonados.

- Sinceramente, no tengo idea – respondió Dean mirando al cielo, él no comprendía porque Michael no empezó una pelea descontrolada, simplemente regreso a Lucifer al hoyo.

El silencio reino unos minutos.

- ¿Y ahora? – pregunto Bobby.

- Supongo que vivir – respondió Dean – aun hay muchas cosas que matar – fue su única respuesta mientras se levantaba.

Porque aun ese era su trabajo.

Salvar a la gente buena.

_Thank you_


End file.
